Birthday Puppy
by Leebot
Summary: Natsuki gives Shizuru a special treat for her birthday. Cuteness in chapter 1, sexiness in chapter 2.
1. Training

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I know plenty of you are waiting on Shizuru's Game, and I don't intend to disappoint you there. But this idea came up, and I had to write it out. It's also a nice treat for those of my fans who want to stick to the pure Shiznat.

I'd originally planned for this to just be a one-shot, but it's getting too long for that now. I have much more than this written, so hopefully the next chapter won't be too long in coming. The sex won't start until that chapter, so if that's not your thing, you can stop after this chapter.

X-X-X

**Title:** Birthday Puppy

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 1:** Training

X-X-X

Natsuki looked at herself in the mirror and let out a groan. She couldn't believe it had come to this. It wasn't that she'd forgotten Shizuru's birthday. She'd remembered well in advance, and she'd spent the last month trying to come up with a present good enough for her. The problem was that Shizuru already had everything money could buy, which forced Natsuki to come up with something money couldn't buy.

Her first attempt at that was to develop a new flavor of tea for Shizuru. Her experiments with mayo-flavored tea resulted in nauseous fumes that nearly made her choke, so that was out. When she discovered that the tea she brewed even without any modifications tasted worse that packaged tea, she gave up on the experimentation entirely.

Lingerie was right out; as good of taste as Natsuki might have had, Shizuru had a part-time job in a lingerie store. There was just no way Natsuki could compete with that kind of access. She had no taste in jewelry, and when she tried her hand at designing something just for Shizuru, it always ended up sounding too elaborate to look good. She just didn't have the knack for it.

She's even tried delving the depths of Shizuru's computer and her browser to try to get a pin on her tastes – an act she knew she'd have to apologize for later. She wasn't surprised at all to find a good deal of yuri manga bookmarked. In fact, there was so much of it that it left absolutely nothing that Natsuki could buy for her. At least, nothing that was already released. She might be able to get something that was just released and not scanned and posted on the Internet yet, though. It was an idea, and it would do in a pinch. The problem was that it just didn't seem personal enough. It was Shizuru's first birthday since they'd gotten together, and Natsuki wanted her gift to be special.

That was what brought her to her current predicament. All she really had that was worthy of Shizuru was a gift of herself. The only way she could be a good enough present for Shizuru was to humiliate herself completely. She was going to be Shizuru's puppy for the day. It was an idea she'd picked up when browsing Shizuru's bookmarked manga. One of the bookmarked pages at the top of Shizuru's list had a girl that looked a fair bit like Natsuki, drawn in chibi-style with puppy ears. She hated to admit it, but the image was actually quite cute. To Shizuru, it must have been amazingly cute. If she could make that real for Shizuru, it would be the perfect present.

The costume was simple. She'd bought a pair of dog ears on a headband and a tail that could clip to the back of her pants. She decided against facepaint or anything else to the costume; Shizuru would still want her to clearly be Natsuki after all. She could hear Shizuru's voice in her head reminding her, _"Ara, Natsuki is already quite the puppy. Yes you are! Yes you are such a cuddly puppy!"_ At that point the combination of the blushing and the imaginary Shizuru squeezing Natsuki was enough to finally make her pop – in her imagination at least.

She was already a very red puppy, and Shizuru hadn't even gotten home from work yet. Unfortunately, it was time to get ready. Shizuru always got home between 5:10 and 5:20, depending on traffic, so Natsuki had to be waiting for her, just like a puppy would. For her final touch, she clipped the note she'd prepared to the front of her shirt, and she went out to the living room to wait.

Natsuki sat down on the sofa, leaning over the back of it and watching out the window as she waited for Shizuru. Shizuru would be able to see her there if she looked, but she might not notice the dog ears on Natsuki's head. She still had to wear them just in case, though. While she waited, Natsuki tried to get herself into the mind of a puppy. She had to completely loving to Shizuru. She had to perk up immediately upon seeing her. She had to be as cute as possible around her.

_Damn it... she's right. I already am her puppy._

Natsuki could only spare a moment to be frustrated with that admission, as Shizuru's car turned around the street corner and into view. On instinct, she perked up. She imagined her tail starting to wag at the impending presence of Shizuru. She practiced letting out a happy yip as she watched Shizuru's car drive towards their house. Shizuru's head turned towards her, and Natsuki's face broke into a grin. Shizuru gave Natsuki a wave, and Natsuki replied with another yip.

Shizuru passed out a view as she drove into the garage. Natsuki ran off from her spot on the sofa so she could meet Shizuru at the door when she came in. She didn't want to scare Shizuru, as she didn't usually do this, but Shizuru often ambushed her at the door. Even if she was a bit scared on occasion, it was always in a pleasant way. It was far past time Shizuru got a dose of her own medicine there.

Natsuki only let the door open a crack before she jumped through it and caught Shizuru in a hug, frantically licking her face. Shizuru let out a surprised, but pleased squeal at this treatment, and she broke out into giggles when she realized that Natsuki was licking her. "Ara ara, what's gotten into Natsuki?" she asked. It seemed she'd been too distracted by the licking to notice Natsuki's puppy ears yet.

As a puppy, Natsuki couldn't answer Shizuru directly, but that was what her note was for. She backed off from Shizuru so her girlfriend could get a good look at her, tilted her head to the side, and said, in her best puppy-voice, "Ruru?"

In that instant, Shizuru saw the ears on Natsuki's head, and it all seemed to click for her. In less than a second, Natsuki found herself pinned to the ground beneath Shizuru while her girlfriend nuzzled her, gently rubbed her head, and let out happy squeals over her. "Such a cute puppy!"

_Such a red puppy right now..._ Although she'd been expecting it, Shizuru's affection always managed to cause that reaction in Natsuki. If she survived the night without her head popping like a cherry, it would be a miracle. At last though, Shizuru seemed to get distracted with the note attached to Natsuki's shirt, sitting up and finally giving the girl a reprieve from her affections.

_Happy Birthday, Shizuru!_

_To make tonight special for you, I got you this Natsuki-puppy. Please take good care of her._

_Love,_

_Natsuki_

_P.S. She really enjoys mayo. Maybe as a treat if she's good?_

"Ara, Natsuki has such bad eating habits, and now she wants me to inflict them on an innocent puppy as well?"

_No mayo?_ Natsuki looked up at Shizuru when she said this. Shizuru couldn't be serious. Natsuki was being so nice, and Shizuru would deny her mayo? It just wasn't fair.

A whimper broke through Shizuru's facade. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Puppy! I was just joking... please don't give me that expression, my heart can't take it..."

_Mayo? I can have Mayo!_ Natsuki sat back up and hugged Shizuru giving her more puppy kisses on her face and neck.

"Hehehe... calm down, Puppy. You can have mayo if you're good," Shizuru said. She pushed Natsuki away, and then gave her a kiss on the nose. "Now just let me take off my coat and shoes, and we can see about you earning some mayo."

Natsuki let out a happy yip at this and nodded. She crawled behind Shizuru as the girl went to remove her shoes and coat, waiting patiently for Shizuru and just generally trying to be cute. It was becoming easier and easier to act like a puppy and not feel too embarrassed. The thought was a bit worrying, but Natsuki put it out of her mind. It was for Shizuru, so it was alright.

Shizuru lead Natsuki to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Alright, Puppy, now let's see how good your training is." Natsuki crawled in front of Shizuru and looked up her, awaiting her instructions. "Alright, let's start with the basics. Sit."

Natsuki dropped her butt to the ground and crossed legs, but this brought a frown to Shizuru's face. "Well, you're trying, so I can't get too mad... but you're not sitting like a puppy should. Let me show you. Stand back up."

With a mental sigh at disappointing Shizuru, Natsuki obeyed. She made sure to stand up like a puppy, getting to a crawling position and looking up at Shizuru. Shizuru walked around her back and placed a hand on Natsuki's butt.

"Now when I say 'Sit,' I want you to place your bum on the floor like this..." Shizuru gently pressed down, so Natsuki spread her legs out a bit and allowed her butt to touch the floor. To make it just like a dog sitting, she kept her hands on the floor and just brought them to right in front of her legs. "Good girl!" Shizuru said. She placed a hand on Natsuki's head and rubbed it gently. It slid down Natsuki's hair and found the back of her neck, gently scratching it. Natsuki had to admit, she could see why dogs enjoyed that so much.

"Alright then, let's practice 'Lie Down,'" Shizuru said, walking back around to Natsuki's front. Before she could get there, though, Natsuki obeyed. She leaned forward until her stomach was touching the floor, and she bent her arms beneath her, lying down just like a dog, as uncomfortable as it might have been. This action elicited a giggle from Shizuru. "Ara ara, I see you've already done that for me. I should be more careful with my words so you don't think I'm giving you a command. But let's go with this. Roll over."

Relieved that she wouldn't have to hold the "Lie Down" position any longer, Natsuki leaned off to her side and rolled onto her back. For added cuteness, she brought her hands up in front of her chest and bent them downwards. She could see Shizuru upside-down from this position, and on an impulse, she stuck her tongue out and licked the air.

Shizuru's face broke out into a grin at this. "Ara, so cute! I think I'm falling in love with my new puppy." Natsuki blushed at this. She could imagine her tail trying to wag beneath her at the thought that she'd pleased Shizuru so much. Shizuru even leaned down to plant a kiss on Natsuki's forehead which just made Natsuki's blush worse. "Alright, Puppy. One more trick and then I'll let you have your mayo. We're going to practice Stay. But first, I want you to get back to your Sit position." Obediently, Natsuki rolled over again and got back up. "Now stay, Puppy."

Natsuki's eyes followed Shizuru as she went off to the kitchen. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she realized what Shizuru must have been going to get. When her suspicions were confirmed, and Shizuru reappeared with a bottle of mayo in her hand, Natsuki nearly leaped off of the floor and pounced on Shizuru. She held back, but just barely.

Shizuru smiled at her and said again, "Stay." She came back to the couch in front of Natsuki and took a seat. Slowly – far too slowly – she squirted out a dollop of mayo onto her finger. Natsuki nearly lost control of herself when the scent invaded her nostrils. It was too much. It was too close. She needed her mayo, but she also needed to be good for Shizuru. But that became harder and harder to closer the mayo got. Eventually, Shizuru was holding her finger just an inch in front of Natsuki's mouth. She could reach out her tongue and lick it off before Shizuru could pull her finger away.

Somehow, though, she resisted. After many torturous seconds, Shizuru finally released her with a "Good girl." Natsuki didn't even spare a second to think before Shizuru's finger was in her mouth and she was sucking the mayonnaise off of it. This brought a delighted giggle to Shizuru, and the sound of it was the perfect complement to the delicious taste in Natsuki's mouth.

_Okay, so this really isn't so bad..._

X-X-X

Shizuru was gracious enough to release Natsuki from her role as a puppy during dinner, so as to spare her the indignity of eating out of a bowl on the floor. She tried to use this opportunity to press Natsuki on how she came up with this idea, but Natsuki remained silent on the subject. She'd have enough time to admit to her indiscretions later.

After dinner, Natsuki went right back to being Shizuru's puppy. It was actually quite easy then, as all Shizuru wanted was to cuddle with her. She had Natsuki lie down on her lap on the couch while they watched TV together. Shizuru even brought a bottle of mayo and periodically let Natsuki lick it off of her fingertips. Other times she would just stroke her hand down Natsuki's head and her side until Natsuki let out a moan of pleasure. All in all, it was just heavenly.

At last, Shizuru turned off the television. She leaned down to give Natsuki a kiss on the side of her head. "I love you so much, Natsuki. You truly are the sweetest girlfriend I could ever imagine. You're the sweetest puppy too, for that matter."

A faint blush found its way to Natsuki's cheeks. "Wuv 'oo... Ruru," she murmured out. She was stretching puppy-speak a bit much, but she trusted Shizuru wouldn't mind. The hug she got in response was confirmation of that. Natsuki rolled over so she was facing Shizuru and she returned the hug, nuzzling into her girlfriend's stomach as she did so.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said. The tone of her voice in that one word was enough for Natsuki to know that her birthday present was just perfect. She knew that tone well; it was Shizuru's "Natsuki is so sweet that I can't resist making love to her for one moment longer" voice.

_Sounds like a good idea to me._ "Yeah, Shizuru?" she replied, turning her head so she could look up at her girlfriend.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed at this. "Quiet, puppies don't talk," she said.

Natsuki blinked in surprise. _But... but you just called me "Natsuki"! And you used that tone of voice! You're supposed to want me to be Natsuki again so we could make love..._

"That's better, Puppy," Shizuru said. She gave Natsuki a wink to let her know that she'd planned for that reaction. "But as I was going to say... it just occurred to me that I've never yet given my Puppy a bath. She must be long overdue for one by now."

Natsuki gaped at this. _B-b-bath?_ It took her mind a minute to come to the realization that this was how Shizuru intended to make good on her tone of voice from earlier, but by this point Shizuru had already scooped Natsuki up in her arms and was carrying her to the bathroom. Natsuki started to struggle on instinct, though a breath of air into her ear from Shizuru knocked some sense into her head and she calmed down, simply holding onto Shizuru for the ride.

By the time they'd reached the bathroom, Natsuki's mind had already gotten far ahead of her, and she was a very red puppy once more. Trying to push naughty thoughts out of her mind just made her blush out of embarrassment, and letting them stay there made her blush as well. There was just no winning. Well, except for the smile on Shizuru's face. She could count that as a win, even if it was at her expense.


	2. Bath Time

**Author's Note:** I told you I already had most of this chapter written. ;) I hope you all enjoy it! Of course, kinky girl-on-girl action lies ahead, so... You've already skipped ahead, haven't you? :P

X-X-X

**Title:** Birthday Puppy

**Rating:** M

**Smut Level:** ****/*****

**Chapter 2:** Bath Time

X-X-X

Shizuru put Natsuki down just outside the tub and took a step back to admire her lover. "Ara, such a cute puppy indeed. And although you look so cute dressed up like a person, that just won't do for a bath." Natsuki had learned long ago, when she'd first started dating Shizuru, that there was no limit to how deep her blush could get, and her face took this moment to once again prove that fact. Natsuki stood paralyzed as Shizuru closed the door behind herself. Shizuru returned to Natsuki and placed her hands on her shoulders, leaning in to give the girl a soft kiss on her lips. "Tell you what," she said, backing out of the kiss and looking into Natsuki's eyes. "You can be my Natsuki-puppy if you want."

_Which of course means that she plans to touch me in ways that just wouldn't be appropriate with a real puppy,_ Natsuki thought, but she smiled and said, "Thank you, Shizuru."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a quick kiss on the nose, and then she moved around the girl and leaned into the tub. She started the water running, feeling with her hand until it was warm enough, and then stopping up the tub. One of Shizuru's biggest indulgences was the large tub in her house, which was easily big enough for an onsen. Natsuki often found it larger than she needed, and filling it all up was a hassle, but whenever she and Shizuru used it together, the size was quite the benefit. It even let the two of them lie down without touching each other, if they ever wished to. Not that the situation had ever come up.

Shizuru passed Natsuki once again and went to the other luxury she'd installed in the bathroom: a dimmer switch. She dimmed the lights until she found the perfect ambiance. After drying her hand off with a nearby towel, she turned back to Natsuki. "Just relax, Puppy, and let Shizuru do all the work. You've been so sweet so far that you deserve a special reward."

_Reward...?_ "Er, but..." Natsuki said. Just as she'd thought her blush had disappeared, it hit her once more. "It's your birthday..."

"Ara..." Shizuru took a couple slow steps towards Natsuki, swaying her hips in just the right way to send a surge of warmth through Natsuki's chest. "Why would Natsuki ever think that making her feel good would be no fun for me?" She gave Natsuki a wink and brought her hands to the neck of Natsuki's shirt. "Now be a good puppy and let me give you your bath."

It took all of Natsuki's willpower just to nod at this. Shizuru was so close that she could smell her. How she loved that smell. It was so intoxicating. When that scent was combined with Shizuru's loving touch as she slowly unbuttoned Natsuki's shirt, a look of pure love in her eyes, Natsuki was really amazed that she was able to remain standing. _How was I ever lucky enough for such a goddess to fall in love with me? And she insists she's the lucky one..._

"I love you too, Natsuki," Shizuru said as she finished unbuttoning Natsuki's shirt. Natsuki blinked in surprised, but before she was able to formulate any words to say in response, Shizuru explained, "That's Blush #4 on your face right now, the one you get when you're feeling overwhelmed by love. It's my absolute favorite, for obvious reasons." Shizuru leaned forward and planted a kiss on Natsuki's nose.

_She-she's cataloged my blushes?_ Another blush grew in Natsuki's cheeks at this realization.

Shizuru opened up Natsuki's blouse and pulled it over her shoulders and down her arms. "And that would be Blush #2: For when I can see right through you. One of the cutest, if I do say so myself. And upon hearing me call you cute, you'll go straight into... Yup, there it is, #3. You are just the most precious thing in the world, Natsuki."

Natsuki let out a whimper. It was all she could do. Her mind was failing her completely right now. It was certainly a good thing that Shizuru was doing all the work right now. Natsuki decided that Shizuru indeed had a good idea, so she would just lie back and enjoy the ride. Of course, that became a bit more difficult when Shizuru managed to unhook Natsuki's bra and pull it off in less than two seconds. She was certainly not expecting to feel the shock of air on her bare breasts at that moment, and she let out a small gasp.

Shizuru knelt down then, and Natsuki was sure for a moment that Shizuru was about to kiss her nipples. She was sure enough that they started aching for Shizuru's touch as soon as Shizuru's mouth fell too low to meet them. Instead, Shizuru had knelt down so that she could remove Natsuki's slacks. _Which makes a lot more sense, but still..._

Shizuru did all the work in pulling off Natsuki's pants. She even manually lifted each of Natsuki's feet so that she could pull the pantlegs off. Natsuki's socks were the next to go. As with every time Shizuru undressed her, Natsuki felt a sweet shiver run through her body at the feeling of Shizuru's fingertips tracing their way down to her feet. Natsuki noticed a smile form on Shizuru's face, so she must have noticed the shiver. Shizuru didn't waste a moment before she brought her hands up to Natsuki's panties and pulled them down, but she made sure to do so slowly and with just enough fingertip contact that Natsuki was about to faint by the time they reached her feet.

Shizuru stood back up once she'd finished stripping Natsuki naked. She peered over into the tub and said, "Ara, looks like it still needs another minute. I believe that I'll take this time to simply enjoy the view."

A blush filled Natsuki's face at this thought. She'd expected Shizuru to start removing her own clothes, but instead Shizuru had backed up and was unabashedly eying every inch of Natsuki's naked body, while she herself was completely clothed. Even though she knew that Shizuru had seen her naked many times before, she still found this moment oddly embarrassing, given the imbalance in the situation. She had to resist the urge to cover herself up, which she hadn't remembered feeling around Shizuru since the first couple weeks of their relationship.

When Natsuki finally got the courage up to look into Shizuru's eyes, she realized that of course, Shizuru must have planned for this reaction. "And that would be Blush #1: embarrassment about being seen naked. It's been quite a while since I've seen that one, but it makes you look so cute. You're my perfect shy puppy."

Natsuki didn't know how to reply to this, so she just nodded. The motion of her head reminded her that she actually wasn't completely naked – Shizuru had left the puppy ears on her. She really must have been quite the sight. She didn't know if she'd have been able to hold herself back if she were in Shizuru's place.

_Well, at least the tail came off with my pants. I don't want to think about that might still be attached when I'm in this state..._

"Er, the tub's almost full, Shizuru..." Natsuki said. It was the best her mind came up with, but it was something at least. "Um, don't you think you'd better take your clothes off so they don't get wet?"

Shizuru tilted her head to the side at this. "I don't see why I need to do that, Natsuki. I should be fine washing my puppy with just my sleeves rolled up."

Natsuki's mouth fell open at this. "But... but..." Shizuru had to be teasing her. She was just waiting for the right moment to admit it. So Natsuki was falling for it on purpose.

It didn't seem to be working, though. Shizuru strolled past Natsuki and shut off the tap. She turned back to Natsuki and said, "Alright Puppy, let's get you in."

Natsuki's eyebrows narrowed. Perhaps it was time to be a naughty puppy, if Shizuru wasn't going to play right. "You really should take off your clothes if you don't want them to get wet."

Shizuru turned back to Natsuki. She was definitely teasing, but Natsuki still couldn't get a pin on the nature of her game. "Ara, Puppy should trust me when I say I'll be fine."

"Shizuru should trust me when I say they'll get wet," Natsuki said. She took a step to the side, placing Shizuru right between her and the tub. "So are you taking them off?"

Shizuru had to know what was coming, but that didn't stop her from saying, "Nope."

"Alright, you asked for it," Natsuki said. She took another step towards Shizuru and brought her hands up to shove Shizuru over the edge and into the tub. Just as she'd been expecting, Shizuru took a step to the side and brought her own hands up to try and grab Natsuki's arm and throw her into the tub. But Natsuki was ready for this, and she sidestepped with Shizuru, pushing her body forward and causing the two of them to tumble over the edge and into the tub.

Natsuki was never more glad for the large tub, as it gave her the room to safely push the two of them in and claim a rare victory over Shizuru. It didn't seem much like a victory as the water slammed into her face, but at least she was aware enough to take a breath of air first. Shizuru was too surprised to do so, and she popped out of the water beside Natsuki gasping for breath. Natsuki was a bit worried about her, but she started laughing soon enough. "Puppy Ikezu..." she said through her laughter.

Natsuki took a chance to smile at Shizuru. She really did look beautiful with her hair and face wet like that, though the wet clothes still had to go. "Now strip," Natsuki said. She walked back to a seat at the edge of the tub so that she could sit down and enjoy the show. As much of a show as Shizuru could give in these conditions, at least.

Shizuru let out a dramatic sigh, though Natsuki could see the blush on her face now. "Yes, Puppy-sama," she said. "May I at least get out of the tub to make it a bit easier?"

"Nope," Natsuki said, half-expecting a trick if Shizuru did get out of the tub. "You gambled and lost, now you pay."

Shizuru pouted, but she complied. It took her a bit of time, working with her hands underwater, but she was able to get her blouse unbuttoned. Natsuki let out a soft gasp when Shizuru pulled it open; the sight of her soaked bra sticking to her breasts was just too sexy for words. It looked like Shizuru had worn a full-support bra to work today, but that actually worked in her favor for this moment, as the crimson fabric stuck to her flesh, looking almost as if it were painted onto her breasts.

Shizuru took a moment to wring out her shirt, letting out a sigh at how wet it had gotten, but Natsuki didn't feel any pity for her. She knew that Shizuru enjoyed being dunked into the water like that, even if she wouldn't admit it. Shizuru tossed her shirt off onto a nearby towel rack, and then she sat down on the bench across from Natsuki and got to work on the rest of her clothes. It wasn't nearly as hard as she'd made it out to be, and she had her socks off in a matter of seconds before going to work on her skirt.

For a moment, Natsuki regretted the fact that she'd asked Shizuru to strip in the tub, as it deprived her of a good view of Shizuru taking off her skirt. But she managed to get by by distracting herself with the sight of Shizuru's breasts again. They really were quite spectacular, and she was coming to love the look of Shizuru with that wet bra on. It didn't compare to the sight of Shizuru naked, but it was certainly a close runner-up.

Once Shizuru's skirt was off, Natsuki allowed herself to act on instinct. She half-walked, half-swam across the tub to meet Shizuru. "Here, let me help you out," she said. "I owe it to you for getting your clothes all wet."

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki. "Ara, my puppy is such the gentleman." Natsuki ignored the tease and sat down beside Shizuru. Shizuru turned to the side to give Natsuki access to the clasp of her bra, and Natsuki wasted no time in taking it off of Shizuru. As soon as she'd tossed it onto the towel rack with the rest of Shizuru's clothes, her girlfriend turned around and placed her legs across Natsuki's lap. This gave Natsuki the perfect position to remove Shizuru's panties.

Natsuki took a moment once she'd removed them to inspect Shizuru's choice in panties. They were crimson briefs, which would have matched her bra quite nicely. Style always came so naturally to Shizuru. Natsuki could manage it, but it always took her a fair bit of work. _That being said..._ Natsuki tossed the panties onto the towel rack and peered over at Shizuru. _She looks even better once all that 'style' is stripped away._

Shizuru was, simply put, the most beautiful woman Natsuki had ever seen. She'd somehow managed to fall for Shizuru without regard for her appearance, but that just ended up making Shizuru all the more beautiful in her eyes. And when she got the chance to see Shizuru naked, Natsuki could spend hours just gazing at that sight of pure beauty. Her body was so perfectly proportioned, with all the right curves that made her look soft all over. Of course, the softest part of her body would have to be her breasts, which were simply amazing. They somehow managed to be large and solid without losing any of their softness.

Add in the fact that Shizuru's body seemed to shine like gold when she was wet, and Natsuki could feel herself starting to drool. It took her quite a bit of time before she noticed that Shizuru was actually blushing at this appraisal from Natsuki, but when she did, Shizuru blushed even deeper. After a bit, she leaned forward to give Natsuki a kiss, and then she said, "I love you, Natsuki. Now, enjoy."

Natsuki smiled. _I guess it's officially bath time now._

Shizuru shifted off of Natsuki's lap and motioned for her girlfriend to turn around. "Let's start with giving you a nice shampoo," she said, looking at Natsuki's hair. Something seemed to catch her eye, though. "Ara, Natsuki appears to have lost her puppy ears."

"Huh?" Natsuki brought a hand to the top of her head, and she realized that Shizuru was right. She looked around the tub until she spotted the ears lying at the bottom. "Oh, I guess they must have fallen off when we fell in..."

Natsuki fished the ears out, but Shizuru placed a hand on her arm to stop her from putting them back on. "It's alright, Natsuki. I may like to play with and cuddle my puppy, but I only want to make love to my Natsuki."

Natsuki couldn't help it. Her face had filled with blood at Shizuru's suggestion of making love to her. It didn't make any sense. They'd done that countless times before, but mentioning it in words still made her blush. She turned away from Shizuru under the guise of putting the puppy ears on the towel rack with Shizuru's clothes while she tried to get her blush under control.

She really should have known better than to turn her back on a horny Shizuru. Shizuru had somehow sneaked up on her silently, and she placed both of her hands on Natsuki's shoulders while she kissed her neck. Natsuki was frozen in place until Shizuru's mouth came up to gently blow into her ear, causing her to melt. "Blush #5," Shizuru whispered. "Would Natsuki like me to demonstrate 6 through 10?"

Natsuki's heart started to pound in her chest at this. The way Shizuru said that, she knew exactly what would cause those blushes. And right now, there was no way she was going to refuse that offer. "Yeah..." she said weakly. "Please... Zuru..."

With that, Shizuru trailed her finger down Natsuki's spine, sending a shiver through the girl's body. She then back away and said, "Come." Natsuki turned around and followed Shizuru to the side of the tub. She was about to sit down beside Shizuru on the bench, but Shizuru took her hand and guided Natsuki to sit in her lap. It was a bit slippery, but Natsuki was close enough to the corner that there was a handle that she could grab onto if she needed it.

_Who am I kidding? I'll definitely need it. But not yet._ Natsuki backed up as tightly against Shizuru as she could get, sinking into the softness of her girlfriend's body and letting out a sigh. _No way I'm taking a pound of my weight off of Shizuru till I have to_. It wasn't just Shizuru, either. The water felt perfect on her body. She really wished the tub wasn't such a pain to fill so she could take baths more conveniently. She'd have to talk with Shizuru about finding a better solution. _Maybe we could just always keep it filled, like at an actual onsen, and then get a heater for it..._

Natsuki's thoughts drifted off when she felt Shizuru collecting her hair in one hand. Shizuru brought the hair around and placed it over Natsuki's shoulder, and then she gave the back of Natsuki's neck a soft kiss. Natsuki let out a soft moan at this, and then a slightly louder one as Shizuru placed a couple of kisses down her spine. After a little of this, Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki and placed her chin on the girl's shoulder.

The position of Shizuru's hands allowed Natsuki to see what Shizuru was doing now, as Shizuru squeezed out shampoo into her hand. Natsuki was a bit curious about why Shizuru had chosen this position, but she wasn't going to complain. She was getting a hug out of it after all, and perhaps that was the only reason Shizuru needed. Shizuru removed a hand briefly to put the shampoo bottle on the ledge behind her, and then she brought both of her hands up to the top of Natsuki's head.

Natsuki let out a sigh and melted into Shizuru. Shizuru wasn't just working her hands through Natsuki's hair; she seemed to be putting in extra effort to rub her love's head as she worked the shampoo in. Even when Shizuru worked on the ends of Natsuki's hair, the fact that she'd placed it over Natsuki's shoulder gave her the perfect excuse to give Natsuki a shoulder rub. She didn't have an excuse for rubbing the other shoulder at the same time, but she didn't really need one.

Shizuru also didn't need an excuse to keep rubbing the shampoo in long past it was necessary. Natsuki was letting out a constant, low hum by the time Shizuru switched to scooping up water with her hands and then massaging that into Natsuki's hair. Natsuki lost track of how long it took for Shizuru to wash all the shampoo out this way. All she wanted was for this experience to last forever.

Then again, perhaps it was better that it ended, as the next part was even better. Natsuki's body was getting warm just in anticipation. Shizuru had the perfect excuse to rub every inch of Natsuki's body, and there was no doubt that she was going to take full advantage of it. What Natsuki didn't know was exactly how, and she was surprised when Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's chest and lifted her up. Natsuki was relaxed enough that she didn't even think of struggling, so Shizuru was easily able to carry her to the ledge at the back of the tub.

_Aha... this should work well._ Shizuru released Natsuki lying down on the back ledge, which was a bit higher than the seats on the sides of the tub, allowing her to lie down without drowning. There was even a built-in pillow she could use. The water came up to just above her breasts when she lay there, so she would still have to move a bit to let Shizuru soap her up.

Or Shizuru could move her. The hand stroking along the bottom of Natsuki's leg made it clear that that was what Shizuru had in mind. After Shizuru caught Natsuki's eye, Natsuki bent her legs up to give Shizuru room to hop up onto the ledge, then she allowed her legs to come to rest on Shizuru's lap. Natsuki noted that this position had an additional advantage: She got to watch Shizuru as she worked.

_Okay, I can't seriously have forgotten how beautiful and sexy she is since the last time I looked at her... but damn..._ Natsuki took the chance to gaze at Shizuru's body while the girl took out the soap and started to slowly lather up her legs. Natsuki wanted to close her eyes and just sink into the sensations, but she couldn't suffer to lose the sight of the gorgeous, naked brunette in front of her. _A puppy couldn't ask for a better master._

Like with Natsuki's hair, Shizuru took far longer than she needed to in soaping up her girlfriend's legs. Even once Natsuki's legs were covered, Shizuru spent time allowing her hands to run up and down them, stroking Natsuki lovingly. Her hands wrapped around each of Natsuki's legs, touching as much of her flesh as possible on each stroke. The only exception was right when she got to the tops of Natsuki's legs, where she always made sure to rotate her hands to the outside. Although the feeling of Shizuru's hands on her hips was nice, it was starting to get a bit frustrating.

Eventually Natsuki's eyes caught Shizuru, and she could recognize the teasing expression there. Shizuru seemed to catch Natsuki's pout as well, and she gave the girl a wink. She took her hands off of her love's legs and motioned with her finger for Natsuki to sit up. Natsuki obeyed with a smile, swinging her legs off of Shizuru's lap and sitting up. Shizuru took this chance to lean over and give her girlfriend a short kiss.

When Shizuru trailed a hand down Natsuki's back, Natsuki got her message and turned away from Shizuru. She smiled as she felt Shizuru start to soap up her back. Shizuru had such amazing hands; it just wasn't human. Just spreading the soap out was like a massage, and when Shizuru actually started to massage it in, Natsuki couldn't even think of a word to describe it. The moan she let out worked well at describing it, though.

Natsuki's moan turned into a gasp when she felt a different, much softer part of Shizuru's body start to rub against her back. Shizuru's hands held onto Natsuki's shoulders to give herself the leverage she needed to rub her breasts against the other girl's back. It was just too good. The only way it could have been any better was if Natsuki could have watched Shizuru as she did this, though that was sadly impossible.

_No wait!_ Natsuki turned her head to the side, looking at the mirror above the counter, across from them. It was a bit far away, but she was still able to see the reflection of Shizuru rubbing her breasts against Natsuki's back. It was such a sexy sight that she couldn't take her eyes away. The best part of the image was Shizuru's face: She had her eyes closed, smiling happily. Just the sight of that smile sent an extra rush of warmth through Natsuki's chest.

As she was watching Shizuru now, Natsuki had warning for when Shizuru grabbed the soap again and reached her hands around to Natsuki's front. The fact that after Shizuru put the soap away she immediately grabbed both of Natsuki's breasts came as a surprise, though. It was just unfortunate that she moved them down to Natsuki's stomach right afterwards. And when they came back up, they passed right over Natsuki's breasts and soaped up her chest and shoulders. Shizuru truly never stopped teasing.

"Ehh..." Natsuki let out. Her body had started trembling with need. She really couldn't take Shizuru's teasing much longer. "P-please..."

"Ara? Is this what Natsuki wants?" In a second, both of Shizuru's hands were on Natsuki's breasts. Natsuki let out a gasp that she hoped Shizuru would take as an affirmative response. Fortunately, it seemed that she did, as her hands started to gently squeeze Natsuki's breasts. Natsuki could feel her mind starting to melt as Shizuru's hands worked their magic on her breasts. Natsuki couldn't explain it, even if she wished to so she could replicate it on Shizuru, but there was something about the pattern of how Shizuru moved her fingers against Natsuki's breasts that was pleasurable beyond words.

The pressure of Shizuru's breasts against Natsuki's back picked up, and Natsuki found herself leaning forward in response. More of Shizuru's weight was on her then, and the weight didn't let up until her head had met the pillow in front of her. Once she was lying down, Shizuru gave her a chance to straighten her legs out, and then she resumed her assault on Natsuki's senses.

Natsuki let out a low groan. Everything Shizuru was doing to her felt amazing, but her need was starting to build up between her legs. Shizuru didn't respond to her, though. She simply kept up her work on Natsuki's breasts until the girl let out a high-pitched squeal of need. At last, one of Shizuru's hands disappeared from Natsuki's breasts and started to slide down her back.

But that too was a tease. The hand stopped when it reached Natsuki's ass. Shizuru cupped the cheek with her hand and started to work her magic on it, just as she had with Natsuki's breast. It felt incredible, but Natsuki needed so much more. Desperately focusing to get out the words, she said, "Shizuru... I need you..."

"Ara? Natsuki needs me?" Shizuru said, an evil lilt to her voice. "Where does she need me?"

_Don't make me say it..._ Shizuru knew full well that Natsuki would be too embarrassed to give a name to the source of her needs. She was only doing this to get a blush out of her, even if she couldn't see it from her position. But there was no helping it. She wasn't going to do anything until Natsuki gave in. "Need you... inside..."

"Inside where, Puppy?" Shizuru said. Natsuki felt her give her a quick kiss on the back while she waited for an answer. None was coming, though. As much as Natsuki might have wanted to answer, thinking about it just made her blush more and more. "Ara... I guess since you've been such a good puppy tonight, I can just take a guess..."

Natsuki knew she wasn't out of it yet, but there was nothing she could do. She was at Shizuru's mercy as her love's hand slipped between her ass cheeks and traced down her crack. Shizuru paused briefly when her fingertips touched the entrance to Natsuki's ass. She traced around it a couple of times, as if considering whether or not that was the hole Natsuki was thinking of. Somehow, Natsuki didn't leap out of Shizuru's grasp at feeling her finger there, as she might have suspected. Perhaps it was because Shizuru had gotten her so relaxed, or perhaps it was because it felt somehow cleaner when it was underwater, but she was starting to wonder what it would feel like to have Shizuru's fingers inside her butt.

"There..." Natsuki whispered before she knew it.

Shizuru's finger came to a sudden halt. "Ara... what was that, Natsuki?" There was actually a touch of nervousness to her voice. She was definitely only planning to tease, but the fact that Natsuki was finally ready to give it a try seemed to have thrown her off.

"Inside there..." Natsuki said. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Even as aroused as she was, this experience was still so relaxing that she couldn't be afraid of anything. There was just no way Shizuru could ever hurt her.

Shizuru was silent for a bit, and her finger disappeared from Natsuki's butt. At last, Natsuki turned her body around so she could look back at Shizuru. "Shizuru?" she said. It was hard to believe, but Shizuru was actually blushing.

The moment didn't last long. As soon as Shizuru caught Natsuki looking at her, she gave the girl's breast a firm squeeze, flooding Natsuki's body with a burst of pleasure and causing her to collapse again and let out a low moan. "Ara, I could never refuse a request from such a sweet and loving girlfriend," Shizuru said. "But I think we should start off gently. Is that alright with Natsuki?"

"Uhhh... please..." Natsuki groaned out. Shizuru might have been stunned for a bit, but now that she had her senses back, her hand was once more working its magic on Natsuki's breast and making it hard for Natsuki to think.

With this permission, Shizuru brought her other hand up to Natsuki's shoulder and carefully helped the girl roll over onto her back. Somewhere within Natsuki's muddled mind, she was curious as to how this was supposed to help. The answer became clear when Shizuru spread Natsuki's legs and positioned her body between them, forcing Natsuki to bring her legs up over Shizuru's. This position opened her up completely to Shizuru and also allowed Shizuru access to Natsuki's ass.

Natsuki was starting to get a bit apprehensive about what she'd agreed to do, but that went away as soon as she felt Shizuru's hands return to her body. Shizuru used her left hand to keep Natsuki's breasts tended to, while her right hand moved lower to get the real work done. Her thumb easily found Natsuki's clit within her folds, the contact sending a rush of pleasure through Natsuki's body.

Shizuru's thumb slowly traced around Natsuki's clit, warming up her body with every circle. Soon enough, she brought her index finger to Natsuki's slit, sliding its way slowly down and eventually past the girl's lips. Natsuki tensed up for a moment when the finger touched the entrance to her ass, but a few strokes of Shizuru's thumb quickly relaxed her. When Natsuki was relaxed enough and completely melted into the sensations Shizuru was giving her, her girlfriend began to move her finger slowly around the opening to Natsuki's ass.

It certainly wasn't unpleasant, Natsuki had to admit. It was just like a weak tickle at this point, though one that made her instinctively want to tighten up. But every time her muscles did start to contract, Shizuru's other hand would work a little harder on Natsuki's breasts to distract her and get her to relax again. When Natsuki's muscles stopped fighting against the presence of Shizuru's finger there, it pushed directly at the center of her hole and slipped inside.

_Okay, now this is certainly better than a weak tickle,_ Natsuki thought. It was a strange sensation, having Shizuru inside her like that. The pressure made it feel like Shizuru was deep inside her, though with how gently Shizuru had pushed in, it was hard to imagine that she was far past the first knuckle, even. The touch of Shizuru's finger against her inner walls didn't give Natsuki the rush of warmth that she typically felt when Shizuru was in her other hole, but it still felt damn good on its own, and for some reason, it seemed to make her clit throb with need.

And then Shizuru started to move her finger. She only had the water for lubrication, so she didn't try to move it in and out much, but simply bending her finger and rotating it inside Natsuki was more than enough to make the girl let out a yelp of pleasure. It was like the tickle from before, only much stronger, and it seemed to be wired straight to her clit right now. Every movement of Shizuru's finger made Natsuki clench her muscles, squeezing Shizuru's finger within her ass and causing her need to build more and more.

When Shizuru's thumb came right over Natsuki's clit and squeezed down on it, Natsuki nearly shrieked from the pleasure. She hadn't orgasmed yet, but she was getting close. It was one of the best parts of the experience, where all the pleasure in her body was at a high level and she couldn't ask for Shizuru to do anything more to her body. Sometimes Shizuru liked to tease Natsuki by holding this part out for a while without bringing her to climax, but this time she was more merciful and started racing towards the goal.

Shizuru's finger managed to slip even farther inside Natsuki as she squeezed down on the girl, at least up to the second knuckle now. She kept moving it around, sending a storm of sensations through Natsuki's body and causing her to let out a series of moans and gasps. She wrapped her arms around Shizuru's back to try to hold herself steady, but it was ultimately futile. She was losing control. The more Shizuru's finger moved inside her, the more Shizuru's hand worked at her breast, and the more Shizuru's thumb rubbed against her clit, the less Natsuki could hold herself still.

All at once, the sensations inside her body exploded. Her ass clamped down on Shizuru's finger as the wave of pleasure rushed through her body. Shizuru's thumb pressed down firmly on Natsuki's clit just as the wave hit her, holding it in and prolonging the girl's climax. Just as it started to subside, Shizuru gave her clit an extra furious rub to second a second wave of pleasure crashing through Natsuki's body.

Natsuki felt like she was floating in the afterglow of her orgasm. She idly noted Shizuru pulling her finger out of Natsuki's butt, then washing it off with the soap. As soon as Shizuru was done with this, she crawled up on top of Natsuki and gave her love a soft kiss on the lips. Natsuki could only receive the kiss, she was so weak, but she was immensely grateful for it even so.

Eventually, Natsuki worked up the energy to speak. She looked up into Shizuru's eyes and said, "It's really not appropriate to touch a puppy there, you know."

Shizuru smiled and let out a loving laugh. "I know, Natsuki. And I've got plenty of other things in mind that I could never do with a puppy." Natsuki caught a glint in Shizuru's eye. Perhaps she should have been afraid, but she was well past that point now.

"Alright, Shizuru. Just give me a minute to catch my breath and we can go again."

"Perfect," Shizuru said. She rolled off of Natsuki and made her way out of the tub. "Natsuki has no idea how long I've waited to take a strap-on to that gorgeous rear of hers. This should be quite fun."

_Oh yeah, I really should have been afraid..._ was all Natsuki could think. A moment later though, another thought made its way to the surface. "Alright, Shizuru... you'll get your chance." Natsuki pushed herself up with some effort so she could face Shizuru. "Right after you take your turn on the receiving end."

A light blush tinged Shizuru's cheeks. "Ara... Anything Natsuki-sama wants, she shall receive."

X-X-X

Natsuki was a heavy sleeper after a night with Shizuru, so it took a while before the nose poking against her cheek filtered through to her subconscious. It managed to wake her up partway, though she was still mostly in a muddled state until a tongue started to lick across her, causing her eyes to snap open. "Uh-wha?"

Natsuki blinked to clear her vision. There was Shizuru above her. Shizuru... with a pair of puppy ears on her head. "Ara?"

Natsuki took an extra moment to clear her eyes, her mind trying to catch up to what was happening. She ran through the events of the past night, which helped explain why her ass was still sore this morning. That didn't explain the ears on Shizuru's head, though. At last, she noticed a note pinned to Shizuru's shirt. She grabbed the note off of her love's shirt, then reached behind herself to turn on the light so she could read it.

_Happy day-after-my-birthday, Natsuki!_

_Your present was so amazing that I had to go out and get a Shizuru-puppy for you in thanks. She's very obedient, and she'll do whatever you want today._

_Love, Shizuru._

_P.S. I believe she's due for a bath today. Don't leave her waiting!_

Natsuki fought against the smile that tried to form across her face, but it was a losing battle. She looked back up at Shizuru, who had her head tilted to the side and her mouth open, panting slightly. "Thank you, Shizuru. But you know, puppies don't say 'Ara.'"

Shizuru blinked a couple times. "...Aroo?"

"Much better."


End file.
